Take Me To Church
by XxTheFallenxX1
Summary: Sasuke Flicks through social media sites and stumbles across a music video which leads to a heart filled conversation with his elder brother


Why

Sasuke flicked through his social media, the sun shining through the cracks in his bedroom blinds. He sighed heavily as he stared at the ranks of drunken photo uploads portraying people in what would only be described as regrettable positions. His heart filled with despair and wonder at how people could easily allow themselves to put themselves in such unnecessary positions.

Controversy was nothing new to his news feed, Sasuke did his best to ignore it yet despite his efforts there was always something that managed to rile him up. Today was no different. As Sasuke rummaged through the posts of his friends and kin he stumbled across a song which had made itself popular in recent weeks and months. The work of a talented Irish singer. Sasuke had heard the piece before and found it quite an enjoyable piece of music btu never before had he gazed upon the video of which it accompanied. Curiosity filled Sasuke's mind and as he clicked on the window to view the video he heard a voice from behind.

"you're not going to like that you know"

Sasuke turned to see Itachi leaning, arms crossed, against his bedroom door frame. Itachi entered the bedroom and sat himself down on the bed propping himself against the wall, preparing himself to be proven right as Sasuke watched the video.

Sasuke scoffed in disbelief and proceeded to watch the screen. As the events of the video unravelled Sasuke found himself filling with disbelief, anger and shock. Upon the video's end he sits, eyes fixed on the screen, mouth hanging open and eyes filled with judgement and shock.

"What...the hell." He mutters

Itachi tilts his head back and mumbles

"Here we go."

Sasuke spins round on his chair arms flailing above his head in a gesture of disbelief and despair.  
"What is wrong with the world. Why on earth would a video like that be put up and _why _ would it become so popular!" he retorts.

Itachi looks his brother in the eyes and asks him  
"Tell me Sasuke...what is the purpose of that video...what is the purpose of the song?"

Sasuke's mood calms as he senses that his words have been in misjudgement of the spectacle he has just witnessed. He thinks for a moment, calmly analysing what he saw in the video and the words of the song.

"The video portrays the hatred shown around the world toward same sex couples. The reactions of those who have been indoctrinated by institutions like religion towards something that they have been told is unnatural."

"And the song...what is the song about Sasuke?" Replies Itachi

Sasuke places his head in his hands, waves of sympathy coursing through him as they always do when he witnesses a portrayal of the cruelty of the world towards people who deserve nothing more than kindness and acceptance.

"The song is from the point of view of one of the men in the video. He tells them to take him to church so he can confess his homosexuality, his so called "_Sin_", and in return those who oppose the idea of homosexuality will ready themselves to attack him for his lifestyle...Itachi...this is wrong. Why...Why is it that we live in a world where people are attacked, tortured and killed for feeling the one thing that we are encouraged to spread and teach to those around us?" his voice cracks and his hands tremble as the words fall from his lips. Never before had he seen such a display of cruelty towards those who should be free to live their lives the way they see fit...to love who they love and should be able to do so without the fear of religious discrimination or persecution.

Itachi breathes softly and emphasises a tone of humility in his words in accord to his brothers earlier question, all the time of which he has never taken his eye off of Sasuke.

"If spreading love is what you speak of then yes you are right. We are encouraged as human beings to teach, show and spread love to all those around us."

"Then why the hell do good people get attacked solely due to who they love" Replies Sasuke, cutting his brother off mid-stream.

Itachi raises a hand and continues.  
"The reason why people such as those of a homosexual orientation experience attacks and persecution at the hands of others is _not _because they are homosexual, but rather because the ones who attack them and oppose them are too closed minded in order to realise that they are human beings just the same as everyone else. People oppose situations like same sex coupling because, if they are of religious background, they have been taught to see it as unnatural and against the word of their so called"_god_". If they are not of a religious background then the higher possibility is that they are simply of a homophobic nature"

Sasuke's head bows even further. Sadness filling his heart to a point where he feels he cannot take it any more.

"So what you are saying Itachi...is that we live in a world of morons, a world where if someone doesn't understand something then it must be bad, unnatural and destroyed?. Because if that is what you are saying then I agree with you. People like this should never have to be treated in this way simply because of their orientation. Why is the world so cruel Itachi?...why."

Itachi breathes a heavy sigh before raising his hands in a gesture of sympathetic confusion.  
"That I cannot answer. For no one can determine the true answer to the cruelty of man. Sasuke, all we can do is do our bit to help these people feel accepted by showing them our sympathies and not conforming to the negative propaganda and haters who rise to subjects like this." 

He studies his younger brother, a sense of pride flowing through him as he sees how truly distressed Sasuke is towards the cruel treatment towards those of homosexual orientation.

"Sasuke?" He chirps

Sasuke looks at his brother. And replies with a grunt.

"You really care about this don't you" Says Itachi.

Sasuke nods before looking deep into his brothers eyes and saying with a shaky voice.  
"yeah...I do. I mean who wouldn't."

As he stands up and moves toward Sasuke with open arms Itachi soothingly replies.  
"Good. I'm proud of you buddy...Come here"

Sasuke's eyes widen with shock. He cracks a smile and scoffs at his brother.  
"Really...sod off ya poncy git"

Both brothers bark a deep laugh, dispelling the emotional tension before leaving the conversation behind them.


End file.
